Every Time a Bell Rings
by sandymg
Summary: Dean, Castiel and Sam exchange Christmas gifts.


**Fic**: Every Time a Bell Rings  
**Author**: sandymg  
**Summary**: Dean, Castiel and Sam exchange Christmas gifts.  
**Spoilers**: Season 6 through S06x11  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
**A/N**: I fudged the canon timeline somewhat to allow for them to celebrate Christmas before Sam is resouled.

**Every Time a Bell Rings**

"What do you get an angel for Christmas?"

Sam stares. Speaks when the silence starts to itch. "Is that rhetorical?"

"Don't know. I mean, maybe we should get something."

"For Cas?"

"Of course for Cas. We don't know any other non-dick angels."

Cas's non-dick status is debatable but Sam doesn't want to get into that with his brother. They have a special bond and all that. Whatever. These days Sam's not sure he gets the whole Christmas thing. He has memories, sure. But they don't make much sense. It's like there are all these ideas in his mind about what the holiday is supposed to be. And then there are these memories about what it actually was. And really they all should have sucked given how far apart the two were. But in his memories … he doesn't remember thinking that.

So, it all makes no sense.

Dean is looking at him again with that damn aching glare.

He wants to shout that Sammy's not here and tell Dean to just get over it already. But he's aware enough to know that that would be mean. Or something.

If they are going to get a present for Castiel does this mean that Sam has to get something for Dean? Of course it does. He thinks back to past presents. In his mind's eye he sees Dean drop his amulet in the trash bin. He remembers that he thought that a bad thing. Now he doesn't know why. Wasn't worth anything. Didn't really work. Never found God. Sam's not altogether convinced that God hasn't left the solar system. Maybe took up residence in some distant galaxy.

That reminds him of something. He mulls it a few moments and tells Dean he's heading out.

"Where to?"

Sam doesn't even turn around as he says, "Christmas shopping."

– – –

Two days later on Christmas Eve Sam is alone in their motel room. Dean disappeared still no closer to figuring out what to buy an angel for Christmas. Sam asked where he was going but Dean only said 'out' and to keep an eye out for Cas.

Sam didn't care if Cas showed or not. Dean's angel was always ignoring Sam. He couldn't remember that it was all that different when Sam was still Sam.

A whisper of air makes Sam turn his head. "Your brother called for me. What's wrong?"

Right. Dean called. Sam shakes his head. "Nothing's wrong. I think Dean just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Castiel looks around, eyes stopping on everything but Sam. Finally those blue eyes reach him. "He is not here."

"No. He went out. I think to get you a Christmas present."

Cas blinks. Doesn't happen that much and Sam finds it mesmerizing. He wonders if Cas will do it again. "Dean. Is buying me a Christmas present?" Cas's voice rises slightly as if the thought is beyond comprehension.

"Yeah. I think. I bought him one."

Cas's brows move together and the ridge between his eyes burrows. "You did."

Sam squirms a bit and his lips twist in annoyance. He's soulless not an imbecile. He knows how these things go. "Of course. I'm still his brother. And it's what brothers do, right?"

The door bursts open and Dean's body seems to suddenly dominate the small space. Crystal green eyes flash from one to the other taking in the rigid postures and nervous edge. He smiles too brightly. "Well, good. We're all here."

Nobody says anything. Cas stares at his brother. Sam looks for a minute and then turns away. Familiar and old and nothing he needs to see.

Instead, Sam goes to his duffel and pulls out a paper bag. He walks over to Dean. "I didn't wrap it. Sorry." He takes in Dean's wary gaze. "Here." He shoves the bag at Dean. "Um … Merry Christmas."

Dean looks at Cas first which gives Sam a flustery sensation that he wonders at. He hasn't felt anything like irritation in forever. But this comes close. Finally, Dean looks in the bag and removes the small figure still encased in plastic.

"It's a toy," Dean says.

Sam lets out a small smile. "It's a Boba Fett."

Dean fingers the front of the figurine before looking up at Sam. "This was your favorite."

Sam squints, runs a hand through his hair. "My favorite? No … I thought it was your favorite."

Dean locks eyes with Cas again and Sam feels his face grow hot. "I distinctly remember that Santa brought us one of those. You wrote the letter yourself." Sam is sure of this and he doesn't understand why he has to defend his gift.

Cas smiles and nods and Dean's face breaks into a small grin and Sam really feels the urge to punch something. Which isn't logical. Maybe it's a Christmas thing.

"I did write the letter. It was what you wanted. Dad could barely afford food let alone gifts. We tended to share Christmas gifts." Dean walks closer and places his hand on Sam's arm. "Sammy. Thanks."

Sam meets a warm look and tries to offer something back. He's not sure if he succeeds or not. Dean walks away and reaches into a paper bag to hand him something.

It's a large cup of coffee.

Sam can't help but look puzzled. "You bought me coffee?"

"From the fru-fru coffee shop you love. Eggnog flavor with whipped cream. As girly a drink as they come."

Sam smiles. He knows he likes this, knows he's always liked flavored coffee drinks and that Dean has always made fun of him for it. He takes a small sip and lets the sweet warmth travel down his throat. It's really good.

Dean returns to his paper sack and pulls out a bottle of Johnny Walker, handing it to Castiel. Dean runs a hand along the back of his head. "I didn't know what to get you."

Cas takes the bottle and a little tinkling noise sounds. Sam looks and there's a little bell hanging over the neck of the bottle.

Dean blushes and says sheepishly, "Inside joke, I guess. From It's a Wonderful Life." He turns to Sam. "Remember Sam? 'Every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings.'"

Cas leans forward slightly as if imparting something very important. "That is true, Dean."

Dean's eyes grow huge. "What? C'mon, no … "

Cas's expression never changes as he slowly shakes his head. "No."

Sam laughs.

After a moment Dean laughs, too. Castiel doesn't join in but he does smile wryly.

"What does an angel buy his human friend for Christmas?"

This makes Sam chuckle. Dean smiles, too, but something passes between Dean and Cas again. Sam can almost taste it in the air, thick and sweet, like the coffee he's been sipping.

"I will try to help you get … it back, Dean," Cas says. "I promise."

Sam remembers all those ideas about how Christmas is supposed to be. He knows this isn't it. But maybe it's what it's always been for them.

Cas breaks the bottle open and as Sam clinks his plastic cup with those of Dean and his angel he feels more human than he has in nearly a year.

_**fin**_


End file.
